nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blast RPG
Blast RPG is a role-playing game released on March 11th 2010. Gameplay consists of the player shooting the boy knight out of a pig cannon in order to to traverse a designated distance across a large area. ---- Controls Move mouse - Aim cannon, control boy's movement when in mid-air Click mouse - Shoot cannon, click and hold while in mid-air to steer Levels Each level has a certain distance that they need the Boy Knight to cross. If he passes the target distance, and then lands on the ground, the next level will be unlocked. If the boy knight's health runs out; even if the player has passed the target distance; the level will automatically be ended, and no new areas will be unlocked. The areas consist of: The village, the forest, the cave, the village at night, the forest at night, and the cave at night. Each level has an unlimited amount of enemies, and the never-ending levels will continue until the boy knight loses all his health, or if he comes to a stop. Level 1 This level is themed after a Village's outskirts (presumably the Boy Knight's home village), and requires the player to pass 1500 M. to win and advance. The following monsters appear in the level: *Plant slime (New, strongest) *Water slime (New, strongest) *Fire slime (New, strongest) *Bat (New) *Mushrooms (New) Level layout Level 2 This level is themed on a forest (possibly based on the frequent use of forests as an easy level of RPG's) and the player needs to travel 3000 M. or more without dying to win the level and move on. The following enemies appear in the level: *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Mushroom *Fairy (New) *Skeleton (New, strongest) Level layout Level 3 This level takes place in a cave. The player needs 6000 M. or more to pass. The monsters found here are as follows: *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Mushroom *Fairy *Skeleton *Fire skeleton (New) *Water skeleton (New) *Plant skeleton (New) *Mimics (New, strongest) Level layout Level 4 The goal here is 9000 M.. The level is themed after a darker, older town at night. The monsters found here are: *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Mushroom *Fairy *Skeleton *Fire skeleton *Water skeleton *Plant skeleton *Ogre (New) *Mimics (Strongest) Level layout Level 5 The goal is 12000 M., and the level is themed after a dark forest. The following monsters appear here: *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Mushroom *Fairy *Skeleton *Fire skeleton *Water skeleton *Plant skeleton *Ogre *Treant (New, strongest) *Ifrit (New) *Kappa (New) *Bear trap (New, instant kill) *Mimics Level layout Level 6 The goal is 15000 M., and the level is themed after a dark, volcanic cave. The level is notoriously difficult, and players need either very good items and high stats, or both. Weapons with 11+ damage, heal and nuke are ideal items. The following monsters appear here: *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Mushroom *Fairy *Skeleton *Fire skeleton *Water skeleton *Plant skeleton *Ogre *Treant *Ifrit *Kappa *Mimics *Bear trap (Instant kill) *Gorgon (New, strongest) Level layout Ending Abilities There are seven abilities, which improve the Knight's performance of various actions. *'Level': Having a higher level gives the player points to spend on other abilities. Players can level up with experience points, earned by defeating monsters. *'Health': The amount of damage the Knight can take before losing a round. This gains points automatically and the player cannot spend points on it. *'Attack': Increases the odds of the Boy Knight getting a hit on an enemy. *'Defence': Decreases the odds of the player being hit. Note that it does not decrease the damage when the player is hit. *'Strength': Increases the amount of damage the player does when he hits a monster. *'Agility': Makes steering in mid-air easier and faster. *'Charisma': Decreases shop prices and increases coin magnetism range. Players can increase any ability, except for health and level, with points earned by increasing their level. Once they spend their points and hit "back", they cannot get them back for use on a different ability. Enemies *Plant slime *Fire slime *Water slime *Bat *Skeleton *Fire skeleton *Water skeleton *Plant skeleton *Ogre *Treant *Ifrit *Kappa *Mimics *Gorgon Interactive Objects *Fairy *Mushroom *Chest Hazards *Bear trap Glitches Pause animation glitch Sometimes, when the player pauses the game while fighting an enemy, switches tab and comes back to the game; the knight will briefly play his landing animation while gliding in the air. PauseGlitchB.RPG.png|The glitch Trivia * This is the first Nitrome game to feature content by Jay Smith. * The theoretical highest possible distance is 2,147,483,647 M., because this is the highest possible number a 32-Bit Game (Which is what most Flash Games are) can go without crashing. However, this score would take hours or even days to achieve successfully. *The game's title on the menu reads "伝説の" over Blast RPG, making the game's title "Densetsu no Blast RPG", "Blast RPG of a Legend", "The Legendary Blast RPG", or "The Legend of Blast RPG". *The concept of Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, and Water beats Fire in Blast RPG is a reference to the Pokémon video games, where the same concepts exist. Although Water beating Fire is a fairly simple concept, Fire beating Grass, and Grass beating Water are concepts that were first seen in the Pokemon games. **Also, some enemies have four variations, three being a certain element and one being the most basic version that does not have any weakness. This "basic version" is possibly a reference to the Normal type in the Pokémon games, the Normal Type though having a single weakness. *The winning theme is a reference to the Final Fantasy games. es:Blast RPG Category:Games Category:Blast RPG Category:Physics games Category:RPG games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games